


Make the Weird Submit

by anthropicmoose



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Unexpected friends, light Violence, not your average damsel, show the weird who's boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthropicmoose/pseuds/anthropicmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where LaFontaine is ineligible to go to The Party. And that's just fine with them. Set during their disappearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Weird Submit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazykookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykookie/gifts).



LaFontaine’s eyes stirred as new sounds echoed through… well, through wherever the heck they were. Opening their eyes did little good - it was pitch black as ever. They remembered where the door was and turned to face it, but didn’t move much more than that. The door had been hopelessly locked the whole time they’d been down there. But the sounds, no, the voices coming closer? Those were promising.

“Are you freaking kidding me?” a voice said, barely audible but clearly annoyed. “How am I supposed to know if the prey is ‘innocent’ or not? Am I supposed to conduct an interview? Check myself? Gross!”

Laf’s eyes narrowed. They knew that voice. It belonged to Will, that asshole vampire who Kirsch thought was fine. Surprise surprise. They gave the manacles around their wrists a quick tug, just in case.

The muttering increased, and the creak of an old lock came before the door opened sharply. Laf had squinted in anticipation of sudden light, but there was barely any more light outside than there had been inside their cell. Right. Vampires can totally see in the dark. Noted.

Laf felt a hand grab their jacket and haul them roughly to their feet. At this distance, they didn’t really have to see Will so much as feel his breath and contemptuous glare.

“Tough luck, mincemeat,” he said with still a hint of annoyance in that tone. “No party for you. Instead you just get to be dinner.”

“Oh, lucky me,” Laf said. Or more like rasped. Look, it’d been a long time since they’d had any water. “And uh, to what do I owe this change of fate?”

“To all your sins, you naughty girl,” Will said. “The party’s for virgins only, and you? You’re not-”

He was promptly cut off by LaFontaine’s fist hitting his face - complete with improvised manacles-turned-brass-knuckles.

Man they were glad they’d pick the locks on those early on.

Laf moved quickly, taking the other side of the manacles and securing them properly, right up until Will got his sense back and hurled them really far. Like, really far. Look, it was too dark for estimating distance, but the landing hurt, alright? And Will was coming right after them, or at least, would have been if it weren’t him manacled to the wall now.

“You little bitch! You’re dead, you’re -” he growled, but Laf cut him off.

“Not a virgin, nope. Also, not a girl. Most of all though? Not sticking around here anymore. See ya!”

With that, LaFontaine darted out of the door, closing it behind them. They groped for the theoretical key in the lock, but it wasn’t there. Damn. This wasn’t gonna hold him long, then. As quickly as they could without running into something, they followed their hands along some kind of damp corridor that seemed to be headed in a vaguely up direction. As they went, it seemed to open up more and more, until they might have been in a cavern, judging from the echo of their footsteps. And it was a freaking echo, too, each click reverberating repeatedly and -

Wait. Click? They sure as hell weren’t wearing heels. So then who…

Crap.

“Haha, hello there Ms. Dean, your terrifyingness,” Laf chirped, definitely not nervously. “I just heard that I can’t go to your fancy party, sooo, I was just… leaving!”

An low, amused laugh rolled out from somewhere far away from them, rolling around the cavernous space.

“Ms. LaFontaine, was it?” the Dean (definitely the Dean’s voice), inquired with a sort of mocking politeness. “I’m ever so sorry you won’t be able to attend the party.”

“Oh, well, that’s okay,” Laf said, forcing cheerfulness into their tone. Never show a predator weakness, they thought. “But, if you don’t mind my asking, what makes this party the, uh, great event of the decade, no, two decades, that it is?”

“Ah, of course,” the voice said after a moment’s pause. “Silas University’s unofficial Truth Speaker. I’m afraid, my dear, that the administration finds the ‘truth’ to be very inconvenient. And so, we can allow you to speak it…”

There was a rushing sound and suddenly Laf was very aware of something behind her.

“...no more.” the voice finished, practically whispering in her ear. Well, that was melodramatic, but it’d do. LaFontaine pulled their phone out of their jacket pocket and faced it behind them, shutting their eyes tightly. Even with it facing the other way, they could still see the flash of the phone’s camera as red through their eyelids. Laf was treated to a live example of why some shrieks were called ‘earsplitting’ and the sound was enough to cause them to bolt.

Now that they had their phone’s flashlight on, they didn’t bother to move quietly. They ran as fast as they could, found some stairs leading upwards, and took them two at a time. They had almost made it, before something grabbed their ankle and they fell, hard on the stairs.

Twisting, they turned their head and phone back around to look back down the stairs where the Dean’s face shone starkly in the light, pupils slitted into bare slivers. Crap. Laf had been right about their eyes being like a cats, but she’d adjusted so fast. With a grimace, Laf kicked their other foot at the Dean only for her to catch it in /her freaking mouth/ and tear the boot half off. And in that moment when Laf’s mind raced for another option, something entirely unexpected happened.

An actual cat, black and huge, lept out of the darkness behind the Dean and tore through stockings and flesh viciously. It lasted for only a few seconds, but the Dean let go of Laf’s ankle and foot to twist impossibly around and rake at the cat with her own ridiculous nails. Laf didn’t hesitate. They scrambled up the next several steps, only to feel fur brush briefly against their hair as the cat slammed down on the steps above them, definitely not landing on it’s feet.

“Ow… Damnit…” came Carmilla’s voice from the cat’s mouth, as it rolled back onto it’s feet to look glare at LaFontaine. “What?”

“Mmmm, nothing. Nothing at all. Should we, uh?”

“Run? Yes. Now. I hamstringed her pretty good but that won’t last long and - hey!”

Laf had darted up to the massive cat, and promptly hopped on it’s back.

“Fastest mode of travel! Plus my parents are loaded and I did a ton of equestrian as a kid. Come on, grumpy cat vampire, lets go!”

With a snarl Carmilla did just that, bounding up the remaining steps for what seemed to take ages. Laf held on, though barely. Cats weren’t meant for riding, and their pretty sure that Catmilla was going to be missing some big tufts of fur before this was over, but that was a sacrifice they were willing to make. 

After what seemed like miles of winding tunnels and uneven steps, they emerged through some bushes near the library and Catmilla all but threw Laf off. They didn’t mind. They rolled on the grass, laughing, overjoyed. They’d never seen the stars so bright. And somehow, Carmilla was there next to them, laughing as well.

“How did you - “ Laf began, but was stopped again by another giggle.

“Find you? Perry remembered where you kept your blood samples. I’m not a bloodhound, but I can follow actual blood pretty well.” Carmilla said, smirking up at the stars. “But I ran into my mom coming down and I had to lay low. How did you even - “

“Get out?” Laf laughed, and held up their bloody knuckles. “Picked some locks, punched some vampires, took some candids of the Dean. Vampires are weird, but you’re not that weird compared to some other things. Pretty similar biologies, relatively.”

Carmilla shook her head in disbelief as she hopped to her feet.

“Not bad, gingerbread.” she said, helping Laf up. “Now lets get you back, before Laura and Perry decide to compete to see who can worry more.”

Laf winced.

“Yeah, about that. Wanna go grab a beer first? Perry hates alcohol, and Laura’s still a wee freshmen, but I could really, really use a drink right now. Besides, I owe you one.”

Carmilla studied her, head tilted, then chuckled. “You’re afraid of seeing Perry cause of that stupid fight you guys had.”

Laf rolled their eyes. “Do you want a drink or not, vampire?”

Carmilla slung her arm through Laf’s companionably. “Lead the way, ginger.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a last minute emergency pinch hit for crazykookie who super deserved all the love they could get! In their prompt they mentioned Carmilla and LaFontaine as their favorite characters, and while immediately my mind jumped to a LaFontaine/Perry or Laura/Carmilla story, I wound up remembering the fandom's reaction to LaFontaine being taken initially. My favorite tumblr posts went along the lines of "imagine the Dean's face when she realizes that Laf is neither a virgin nor a girl", and I wanted to explore that a bit more. Add in a friendship between Laf and Carmilla, which I think could easily happen under different circumstances, and here we are. I hope you enjoy it crazykookie, and anyone else who reads!


End file.
